


The Dragon's Letters

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Fire and the Flood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Gen, Howlers (Harry Potter), Letters, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Viktor has an older cousin.He is from Slytherin.Viktor just wants to ask him how he made his partner fall for him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yuri!! on Ice or Harry Potter.
> 
> As promised. A smol side story to the ever supportive readers!  
> This is a companion piece for my fic, [Tu meum Animum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8892469), set before during Chapters 1 until the middle of Chapter 4.  
> The right answer to the question is FOLIO BRUTI only found on the games of Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Viktor has an older cousin.

His name is Draco Malfoy. He is from England and he also studied at Hogwarts for seven years. He is also from Slytherin, a common aspect with which they bond over, and is very knowledgeable with defense against the dark arts, dueling, and potions. Viktor is aware as a child that Draco had a rough teenage life and that the gloomy atmosphere that follows him around was a result of that. However, it does not stop Viktor from pestering him through letters or following him around whenever he drops by the Malfoy Manor whenever his parents would visit. He is Viktor's favorite cousin, surprisingly, as he resembles their little cousin, Yuri, when it comes to a proud personality. He is intelligent and clever when it comes to magic and Viktor begged for him to teach him, especially in potions where Viktor is weak at.

Despite being stern and sarcastic, Viktor eagerly listens to him with a few comments of his own. Besides, he always got himself a treat of seeing a soft side of Draco whenever his significant other drops by (Viktor got spoiled by then), something he does not see often. He swore they are like his parents who hides their kissy moments from their children and Viktor, being the romantic he is, imagines a lot more fluffy scenarios.

He missed those times. If only he visited last summer then his thoughts would not fly to chocolate chip cookies and pumpkin juice by the warm fire of the study at the manor. For now, Viktor content himself in writing an overdue letter to his cousin.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 

_It has been a while since our last exchange of letters and I write to you in response to the assignment you gave me. I wish to convey my gratitude for sending the rest of the ingredients in your last package. It is a great relief to not scour Hogsmeade for_ _salamander_ _blood as I am sure my Potions Professor won’t share even a few drops._

_Speaking of, we had the honor of having Professor Slughorn teach us Potions last week. He came as a guest instructor and was roped in giving a speech about the subject when he mentioned Alchemy in a brief passing. I find myself thoroughly invigorated when he gave the lecture. It was like listening to my grandfather speaks about something. Odd that he stresses about an antique overpriced scripture about Alchemy that he really wanted during his demonstration but he mentioned that his previous Slytherin student with a haughty smile had acquired it due to his inexhaustible funds. I assumed it was you seeing as your hobby is in alignment with the topic and you do have a_ haughty _smile. The rest are, by default, obvious. Therefore, I am sending you my congratulations as well for acquiring such scriptures._

_I want to express how I loathe writing to you so formally because cousins do not write letters to each other like men in a business partnership. It makes me feel older and I am barely in my twenties which is supposedly a youthful age. No implication is with the sentences just so you know._

_I would also like to inquire to you something of_ importance  _if it is alright. It is somewhat personal in nature and you are the only one I can ask about my dilemma._

 

 _Sincerely yours,_  
_Viktor Nikiforov_

 

_PS: Enclosed are two vials of Wiggenweld potion as per our monthly agreement, brewed and packed as per your instructions._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Dear Mr. Nikiforov,_

 

_Forgive me for a late response. Father was adamant that we settle an important family matter and it took a week to write back to you. It has been a while indeed since our last exchange of letters considering a month had passed since I gave you instructions to brew a simple potion for me. I expected a reply sooner but, considering your curriculum and the events happening at school, I suspected you were busy._

_First and foremost, I would like to give you my sincere congratulations for becoming Hogwarts’ champion for the Triwizard Tournament. I am very certain that Hogwarts and the House of Slytherin are honored to have a talented student such as yourself be in their midst and bringing them glory by proving who the better wizard is to the school delegations present. I wish I could be there personally to witness it as I am sure you will be successful in the next trials and win the Cup._

_I accept your gratitude for the ingredients and the congratulatory remark about my acquiring an antique “overpriced” scripture about Alchemy as my previous Potions professor may have told. It is an important scripture vital to my research, after all. Yes, Professor Slughorn was my Potions professor during my sixth year at Hogwarts. While I find him vain and a hypocrite, he is a good professor and a good-natured person._

_On to the very important topic of your assignment, you must have difficulty in determining the kind of shade and color in which the mixture should have taken in each step thus I hope you do not have an ocular problem. It takes exactly five drops of salamander blood for the mixture to turn into solid pink and not six which will turn to reddish pink. Add the drops of honeywater using a dropper instead of using the flask for an exact measurement as honeywater is the key ingredient in the final steps of the potion. I shall advise you to crush the lionfish spine to powder before putting it to prevent solid residue in the final stages. Your final result is of emerald green in color instead of just green which, as I suspected, is less potent than what it should be. Overall, it is acceptable but I doubt your professor will give you any more than that. You need to focus more and perhaps prevent your potion mixture from exploding on your face. That much, I already know._

_With regards to your complaint, we are in a business partnership as mentor and student. No implications thought on what you have written even though it hints something about aging. You will get there soon, dear cousin. However, since you acceptably made the potion, I shall grant answers to your inquiry. Pray, disclose the matter in full detail in your next letter and we shall see what we can do with your personal dilemma._

 

 _Yours truly,_  
_Draco Malfoy_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 

_Good day from Hogwarts’ breakfast table. I took my time resting my tired body in the infirmary last night that I completely neglected Bubo and your letter on her beak by the windowsill. She got back at me by stealing my jam toast. I have been practicing my Charms and defenses as of late for the upcoming first trial thus me spending the night in the infirmary. Thank you for your greetings. I dreamed of holding that trophy since I was younger and I’m one step closer to it! Unfortunately, I realized I have a lot more to learn and that every challenge is not always pleasant therefore I need to carefully reevaluate myself further._

_Thank you for your kind consideration with the assignment you’ve given me. You have sharp senses to notice that I’ve managed to make my mixture explode on my face yet again. It’s embarrassing when it happens in front of my professor. You know me and Potions don’t mix well, no pun intended, but I try my best to pass the subject. I shall take note of your advice for future references._

_About my dilemma, I must let you know that it’s embarrassing for me to recount my story but since I’ve decided to ask you then this must be done. It is not a secret to my housemates, it seems, but I am grateful that they are considerate of my predicament by keeping quiet most of the time._

_You know about my… orientation and I was hoping you could shed a light on this._

_There is a boy who I like since my first year. He is shy and adorable as he is strong and studious. He looks ordinary when I first saw him but I saw how determined he is in learning new spells, I started to become curious about him. He is quiet when he is around new people but he is quite friendly and fun when he is around those he knows well. We had a few classes together so I know how well he does during classes. His favorite Charms and he is absolutely shining whenever he is successful in the results of his magic and his endeavors. When he is happy, his eyes sparkle like a deep garnet and his smile makes any kind of pain go away. He is an absolute darling, cousin!_

_However, I only spoke to him just this October and I became friends with him then. His shy tendencies around new people seem to have evaporated now and he is able to share with me a few of his personal stories which I am excited about. I love learning about him and I want to one day visit his home to see how he is with his family. Someday, he would visit mine, too. He is currently helping me Charms lately as I have been developing new magic here and there, and in return, I teach him how to be physically fit because I quote, “Wizards do not only depend on the strength and resilience of the mind.”. He seems to like that phrase but I told him I learned it from my cousin. He says you are a wise person._

_My admiration and affection for him are growing day by day and I am afraid that I will do something that will jeopardize our friendship should my desperation affect me. I want to be his friend and, at the same time, I want my feelings to be known to him. It does not matter if he declines my advances, I will be happy to stay friends with him, but should he reciprocate, then I am the most fortunate person. My only problem is that I have no idea how to let my feelings known. Our younger cousin, Yuri, tells me that my earlier effort of complimenting him by “defending his honor against Hippogriffs” is a weak attempt. Other than that tackling him for a hug, I have no other idea. That is my dilemma._

_I am still clueless in the house traits when it comes to their reflexes in order to avoid miscommunication, I would like to have some knowledge with regards to their nature. Or was it a hoax? Also, since I am aware that your lover is from Gryffindor, I merely wish to ask you how you manage to court a Gryffindor because this person I like is also from the same house as your significant other._

_That is all for now, thank you._

 

 _Sincerely yours,_  
_Viktor Nikiforov_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The breakfast table is abuzz by messy eaters and owls delivering morning packages and letters here and there. 

Viktor sits at his usual spot at the Slytherin table with a chin on his hand and the other loosely motioning his wand in a circle. It's pointed at his teaspoon where it stirs the tea in his teacup by itself. It's an easy charm but a lot harder to do without a lot of practice. Certainly, anyone would be under the impression that he is practicing his spells through simple things but his focus is solely on his living and breathing ray of sunshine sitting on the table across from his.

Yuuri Katsuki flips a page of the newspaper and folds it in half to read it closer. He sits straight on the long chair, not even looking sleepy or tired from the past exhausting days, and skims the contents of the newspaper with focus. He takes his teacup by the handle using his free hand, a dainty finger wrapping itself ever so slightly sliding on the ceramic, bringing the hot tea to his lips. Viktor watches him take a sip, those pink lips lingering close on the edge of the teacup and savoring the aroma of the drink. He looks like a grown-up man having breakfast this moment or it is probably because of the glasses. 

He takes his cup down in a few seconds and reaches for a bread roll, a sickly sweet looking cinnamon roll that just had enough cream to cover its entire surface. He takes a careful bite out of it, the newspaper now spread flat on the table as he wipes the creamy mess on his lips with his thumb. Viktor's eyes widen and he takes a sharp intake of breath.

 _Gospodi_... is it him or did the Great Hall suddenly turned warmer?

It does not stop there. The thumb - that lucky thumb - made its way to those soft, plump lips and Viktor spies a peak of a little tongue coming out to lick his thumb clean.

Alright. Viktor is one normal and healthy teenager. While his body is adjusting to the hormone irregularities and flairs of his natural masculinity, his mind has suddenly gone haywire the moment he sees those soft lips parting and the pink appendage of his tongue darting out. He does not need any persuasion from anyone to know that he is thinking something terribly dirty with that little habit. He is too captivated by the Gryffindor boy that he failed to notice his cousin, Yuri, calling for him and only when the Daily Prophet lands a solid smack on his head that he paid attention to the younger Slytherin student.

"I swear, Viktor, that if I ever see you making googly eyes at Mr. Hot Pants over there at an untimely hour, I'm going over there to spill your deepest and darkest secrets to him."

"We can't have that, Yura. His heart would not take the horror well. It will explode!" He pouts ever so cutely at his cousin.

"And yours do? Riiight. I'm sure your heart can take the surprise since it's pumping blood to your face double time since you locked your gaze at him." The younger grumbles and places his hands on his hips. "You were thinking of him giving a head, weren't you?"

Viktor's face burns to a bright red as he stares at his cousin in disbelief. As much as he loves his family, he sometimes wonders if Yuri could not be any more forward than now. Somewhere in the background was an innocent student who happens to be at a close hearing range. They were coughing violently because their tea suddenly passed in the wrong pipe.

"Absolutely not!!" He defends himself. He is not going to admit that he has unpure thoughts when it comes to Yuuri and, booooy, it will be his humiliation if Yuuri finds out.

"Really?" Yuri shrugs and drops the newspaper on the empty space of the table before leaving. "Hmph. Pervert."

He is about to retort to that comment when he saw a red envelope hidden under the newspaper. It does not take a genius to know that that envelope is and Viktor suddenly bolts out of the Hall, the envelope and the newspaper in tow.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The letters are not mistaken. He sees his name there on the smooth back of the red envelope.

Yes, this is intended for him and, judging from the handwriting, he can assume that this howler came from his older cousin. He thinks of whatever reason he might have given to earn a howler from dear Draco but nothing really comes to mind. He didn't have any other choice but to open it and see - or hear - what's inside. After a door locking spell and a _m_ _uffliato_ to the bedroom of the Slytherin dungeons, Viktor gulps as he pulls in the ribbon of the red envelope.

It starts with...

_VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!!_

_YOU DARE YOU LOITER AROUND IN HOGWARTS JUST TO SPY ON A POTENTIAL MATE TO YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAGICAL SELF. I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FOCUS ON YOUR STUDIES BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NOOOOO..._

 

Viktor swears he will never going to want those howlers near his ears again...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
